1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cleaning of the dust-filtering module of a dust-collecting device, and in particular, the filtering device of the dust-filtering module can be cleaned externally and the filtering device can be easily withdrawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 374331 related to scraping structure of a dust-collector discloses the dust-collecting cylinder having a scrap structure and the structure is provided with a scraping board which urging the surface of the dust-collection board and the housing thereof. When dust is collected on the dust-collection board the scraping board is rotated to remove the dust.
However, this design has the following drawbacks:
(1) If the blockage of the dust is serious, the scraping structure cannot be operated and the entire filtering device has to be unloaded so as to proceed with a major cleaning or a replacement of a filtering device.
(2) The efficiency of the dust-filtering cannot be detected. Only when the user faces a very low efficiency of dust-filtering, he can then realize the need of a change of a filtering device or a major cleaning. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a dust-collecting module of a dust-collecting device, which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a dust-filtering module of a dust-collecting device having a platform mounted with a dust-collecting module and a blower driven by a driving element, and the top end of the dust-collecting module being connected to the dust-filtering module by a mounting body, characterized in that the top end of the mounting body is provided with a top mounting ring having an L-shaped cross-section, which can be mounted onto the bottom edge of the dust-filtering module and a fastening structure is formed between the mounting body and the dust-filtering module such that the dust-filtering module and the mounting body can be engaged with each other and can be separated from each other; and the dust-filtering module is provided with an external hood body connected to a connection hose, and the connection hose can be mounted to a hose connected to the bower, and a filtering device is provided within the dust-filtering module and the filtering device has a corrugated board surrounded thereto and the bottom face of the board is mounted across a bottom rod, and the bottom rod is pivotally mounted with an axle passed through the filtering device, and the circumferential edge of the axle of provided with a plurality of wiping plates which resist the corrugated filtering board, and the axle passed through the top center face of the external hood body, and the axle which passes out of the external hood body is locked to a rocking shaft, thereby and easily cleaned and replaced dust-filtering module of the dust-collecting device is obtained.
A further object of the present invention is to provide and improved structure of a dust-filtering module of a dust-collecting module, wherein the bottom edge of the external hood body of the dust-filtering module is provided with an arch shaped bent protruded ring edge and a top mounting ring having an L-shape in cross-section is formed on the top edge of the mounting body of a moving seat, and the inner bottom edge of the top mounting ring is provided with a recessed ringed slot for sealingly engaging of the dust-filtering module and the mounting body.
Features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment described in conjunction with the attached drawings.